deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ffion Griffiths
She is a sixth Kira (based on the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "Killer"). She write the names of criminals and people which the fifth Kira asked her to write down also people who she believes to deserve justice. She got 2 Shinigamis followed her, Shadow, the female shinigami and Echo, the male shinigami. Ffion is friends with BB (Beyonce Birthday) and Yasser Elbager (Fixth Kira). Ffion worship Kira because of his ideals of getting rid of the "evil" and creating a new world of "good" people. She decided to aid Yasser to help him finished Kira's goal. She made a trade with Shadow for Shinigami Eyes. Apperance Ffion has long straight (sometime curly) chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She tends to wear lots of different fashions, funky, lolita, gothic, casual. She is usually seen wearing a white blouse with a red tie, white and black striped thigh high socks and black laced boots also a silver cross necklance and earring. Sometimes red and black striped shirt and grey skinny jeans with black knee high boots also a black choker with cross pendant and cross earring. Ffion tends to wear cross jewelry. She sometimes wear disguise, which she wear a wig, black with blue streaks with icy foggy blue eyes also she wear a makeup which no-one could not idenfity her. She goes with the alias "Amu". Character Ffion is characterized as an extremely knowledgeable. She is not much of a people person. She can also be very cold hearted but at the same time she are loyal to those who she love and cherish. She loves teasing people. She love reading manga and watching anime. She rarely eat other food than sugary food. She always carry around a box of Mikado (known as Pocky in Japan). As Amu, she is known as a famous idol, Amulet. She is a calm and cool collected also cheery and bubbly. She also is a model and actress. History The history is not known much. Ffion grew up in Wales with her family, her father, Paul Griffiths, his mother, Gail Griffiths, and her younger brother and sister, Rhys and Fiona Griffiths with her family dog Dylan and her cat, Neko. She saw Shadow, the shinigami, when she found a notebook while cleaning up her house because she is "bored" at the age 7. Shadow has been watching her in Shinigami Realm because she was interested in Ffion and decided to reveal herself to Ffion. Ffion made a trade with Shadow for Shinigami Eyes as she claimed it would be useful for her. Ffion graduated collage at the age 12 due to her intelligence. After graduated collage, she went aboard to different parts of countries with her cat Neko (a black cat, usually seen with pink bow and bell wrapped around his neck) and Shadow. She met BB in Los Angeles and found him very amusing. She became friends with BB while dropping by to see BB. Ffion was 17 when she found Echo's notebook and decided to keep notebook when she noticed Shadow and Echo have feelings for each other. She moved to Tokyo to find Kira to help him cleansed the world. She found out that Kira had died and was outraged that her hero was killed. After few days, she roamed around and bumped into Yasser and found out that he was fifth Kira as she can't see his lifespan and decided to aid him to cleansed the world and bring Justice to criminals. She met Shizou/S who is her mortal enemy, decided to keep him alive because he would be her "puppet to play with". She grew feelings for S. Her friends are Neko (her cat), Shadow, Echo, BB, Yasser, Sakura, Homika, Hanna and Augustine, Shizou/S and Mizou. Plot When she found out Kira was killed, she was outraged and decided to avenged deaths to those who killed Kira. Shadow told her that she felt the presence of "Death Note" owner was in her place few hours ago. Ffion was surpised that someone found Kira place before her and decided to find the "Death Note" owner. After few days after visiting where Kira died, she learned lots of criminals was killed passed few days and knew that the killer is "Kra".. She bumped into Yasser when shopping for new clothes. She was surpised that she could not see Yasser lifespan and noticed Shinigami behind Yasser. She was overjoyed when she found out that he is a owner of "Death Note" that she was searching for. Ffion found out information about Yasser and decided to reveal herself to Yasser that she is "Kira" supporter and know his "Kira" secret. She aided Yasser. Qutoes *(To Shadow) "A presence of a Death Note owner?... We need to find the owner, I believed the owner is one of Kira supporter... If not, well we could kill the owner." *(To Shadow and Echo)'' " You make a very cute Shinigami couple."'' *(To BB) "A pyscho-killer? Hahaha... you are amusing and cute. I like you." *(To Yasser)'' "Are you going to take Kira place and cleansed the world of criminals?"'' *''"Chocolate or Cake? What a difficult decision."'' *(To Near) "Why should I kill you? You going to die in five minutes anyway." *''(To Shizou/S)' "S, so you're my mortal enemy, want to join me for bowling?"'' *''(To Mizou) "You are the most cutest little toy I've ever seen, well beside Neko."'' *''(To Echo) "Thank you for saving me, but you are Shadow's skeleton in armour."'' '' another_combination_by_tsubaki_bases-d56dwed.png|Ffion in disguise|link=Ffion Griffiths New hair by i luv waffles-d4mxbbl.png|Ffion|link=Ffion Griffiths Yoruichi_Cat.jpg|Neko (without bow with bell) '' Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Kira Supporters Category:Kira